On Second Thought an England Sick Fic
by Ze Awesome Prussian
Summary: It's world war 2, and a certain country isn't feeling up to par. France and America come and help out. But will England hold out long enough? Rated k! No warnings except for fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

warning: this is only my third successful fanfiction, and my first sick fic. I do not own hetalia, hetalia owns you, and Ze awesome Prussian owns your amazingly short attention span.

Chapter 1

"Lets put our normal strategy talks on hold for today," France announced. America stifled a yawn, these meetings could be soooooooo boring. France continued, " An issue has that needs to be resolved immediately has popped up." He looked around the room, and glared at a certain Englishman, with his head to the cool metal table, snoring gently. " Speaking of which, why is England sleeping in the middle of a meeting?!" After everyone had shrugged, not knowing how else to answer, France angrily exclaimed. " This is so unfair! I haven't slept in weeks because of Germany's beast(dog)." Curious, China poked his head, in hopes of waking him. " He's out cold-aru" he said after a thorough examination of the poking. Russia stood up, grabbing his pick-axe, and asked" would it be okay if I tried waking him up?" China balked slightly at the creepy smile on his face, and argued, "Violence is not the answer, Russia." in a quieter tone he continued, though I wont stop you-aru."

Smirking, America stood up and reasoned," now, now you guys. Why don't we just let him sleep? Its a lot quieter that way. suddenly, a mumble was heard from England, who apparently could talk in his sleep. " You wet the bed again, amer..." This made the other three countries laugh, but quietly, as to not ruin the amusing dream that Britain was currently having. A quite aggravated America brought his hand down on the sleeping brit's head in a karate chop movement. " Ahem! Its rude to sleep during meetings you know!" Pulling the poor gent out of his peaceful sleep, England let out an exclamation. He looked at the American in question. once he figured out what had happened, he got very red in the face, and was desperately trying to get to America who had run to the opposite side of the room as soon as he had woken up.

Britain ran over to him, yelling incomprehensively, and started chasing America. Laughing, the younger nation ran around the room with the older catching up to him. England was almost caught up to him when his lungs had finally had enough, and broke into a fit of coughing, holding onto the edge so he didn't keel over immediately. America stopped running, and turned around, surprised at the horrible sound coming deep from his former mentor's chest. France grabbed the cup of water from where the Brit had been sitting(sleeping), and helped the still coughing Britain to sit down an drink the water, Britain gulped down the water, and finally stopped coughing. The other four nations looked with wide eyes at the one who was still trying to catch his breath. "Dude, Britain, are you okay?" Asked an unusually concerned America. the answer was a loud sneeze and a sigh. "Guess there was another bombing, "said England. His voice sounded horrible. "Another? " questioned the worried Frenchman on England's other side. " You know, the Battle of Britain. Germany's been bombing me practically every night. I guess I forgot about the time change here in America." He yawned, fighting to stay awake, and sheepishly looked at the others. " Sorry for falling asleep," " 'S okay Iggy. How long has this been going on?" "About two weeks now. America's eyes widened. He looked at France for a moment, and the two came to a silent agreement.

America helped England stand up, and France grabbed the trio's stuff. "China, Russia, we're taking Britain back to my house. If we can't do something about the bombing ourselves, we can at least try, and help him feel better." China nodded. "I could get him some herbs from my house-aru. They work really well on nations. " And I could get him some vodka, da Russia and China offered. " Sure China, but no thanks Russia; he probably wouldn't be able to drink it anyways." Seeing the look on Russia's face, he added nervously," More for you, right?" He thought for a moment, and nodded.

Relieved, the two proceeded to help England out of the meeting hall and into the car, where France and America tried to strap Britain into the car laying down, but no matter what they tried, the stubborn Englishman just wouldn't have it. " Come un, Iggy. You look exhausted." " No. I don't care what you do, but it's not going to work on me, you bloody git." He swallowed hard against the incoming coughs, but unfortunately, it was in vain, becausehe started coughing again and it was almost as bad as before. America quickly sat him down, and soothingly rubbed his back until the coughing died away. After he had caught his breath, England relented and allowed himself to be laid down. In only a matter of seconds, he was sound asleep. " Wow, is it really that bad?" America asked France who had been getting into the car. " Apparently it is, Amerique. Blitzkriegs aren't as long as air raids. Angeleterre got hit pretty hard. No wonder he fell asleep." America glanced sorrowfully at his father figure and thought 'why cant I be in the war? I could help him out. If it was my choice alone, I would be right in the middle of that, and Iggy wouldn't be suffering right now.' With a sigh, he turned around and got in the car wondering how he could help his friend.


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting for China

Hi readers! I'm here with the next chapter. Anyways, I do not own hetalia. As awesome prussian owns your amazingly short attention spans. Enjoy!

Ch. 3 - America's POV

I watched Iggy slump into the pillows; he must be so tired." Are you hungry,Iggy?" I asked,trying to get a reaction out of him. He shook his head, or tried to. He winced from the pain of a headache,not even bothering to tell me drop the bloody nickname.

Remembering the relieved sigh I got from England as I placed my hand on his forehead,I went to go get something. Francis and Iggy glanced my way questioningly. From the look on Iggy's face, I'll bet he thought I was getting a hamburger to put on his forehead. Definitely not; when,Iggy had been sick that one time, it was just a practical joke. I'm not an idiot, that only works for me and aliens.

I came back into the room not holding a hamburger, but a cool, damp cloth, and some water for Iggy. Hopefully it could at least make him feel better until China got here. Let's see, one... yes days to get there, one to get the stuff, and two more days to get it to us. So about 5 days total. Poor Iggy, the only thing that was really going to make him feel better was help, real help on the battlefield.I coughed lightly, still not quite over with the great depression. France looked at me with concern. I rolled my eyes, and gave him my signature grin. I was fine, the one he should really be worried about was England. I looked at the blonde and placed the cloth on his forehead. Although not even fully conscious, he let out a sigh of contentment at the coolness on his overheated face. France and I quietly went out of the room, closing the door so we could talk.

"Amerique, are you feeling well?" He asked me, trying to mask his concern. "Yeah dude, I feel fine, I reassured him, grinning widely before sneezing. France raised an eyebrow questioningly before I gave in. "Well, mostly. I mean I have a lot of trade routes with Britain, so it might be affecting my market a little,and the depression isn't quite over with yet. But at least it's better than isolationism, that was boring." I said this with a grin, trying to mask my real feelings about it. Sure it was boring, but it was also lonely an sad. Being all by yourself to face a depression so bad. Not even Canada came over often. To tell the truth, I felt a little bit tired, but I wasn't about to let France know that.

"China would have the stuff for Arthur in about 5 days, possibly more. I hope he can hold out for that long." I said, changing the subject in hopes of France forgetting my slight illness. "Arthur, Amerique?" He questioned playfully. "Iggy, Britain, whatever. It's what I used to call him before... you know." France nodded sympathetically. He was about to respond when we heard coughing coming from England's room. I ran in there quickly, and saw England sitting up in bed, his whole body being wracked by the incessant coughs.

I stared in shock, it sounded even worse than yesterday. France pushed past me to help England. I instantly felt horrible. I should be helping him, not standing in the doorway, staring. I went to go sit with England, rubbing his back soothingly and murmering gently to him as France went to go get water for Iggy. He seemed to be having trouble getting his breath back afterwards, because even a few minutes after the coughing, his breathing sounded like he had just run a marathon. "Sorry for... being such a... bother, he said, weakly in between breaths. "S'okay, Iggy." I paused to cough." You're not a bother. We just want you to feel better." I said this truthfully. It was kinda sad to see my older brother in such a state. Hopefully, he will feel better soon.

I yawned, taking care of a sick person was sure exhausting. England sneezed, I closely followed suite. He gave me a weird look, but strangely didn't question me. He closed his eyes, and looked like he was already asleep, so I placed a new cloth on the sweetly sleeping Brit, and left the room. Since France was still in the room, I guessed that he would be fine, and went to bed. It was a bit earlier than when I usually did, but with how I had been feeling a bit out of sorts, it would be nice to get a bit more sleep than usual. Reassured, I went into the bathroom to check my own temp, and went to bed, falling into a mostly peaceful sleep.

Arthur's POV:

As soon as America left the room, I opened my eyes. Spotting Francis still in the room, I motioned to him. "What is it, Angeleterre? Do you need something?" He asked me. "Is America okay? He seemed a little sick or something." I had decided to ask France, knowing that I couldn't trust Alfred on this matter. Was my battle affecting him? "Oh, Amerique is good, he's just getting over the last of that depression he had. It's apparently not quite through with his country yet." I nodded my head thankfully hurting less than before.

Francis also turned in shortly after Alfred. I was grateful that his house had so many guest bedrooms, it meant that nobody had to use the couch. I heard the noise of a door closing. Strange, I thought France and America had already gone to bed. I got up, waited for the dizziness to subside, and peeked out the door. Earlier I had assumed that both had gone straight to bed, but apparently this was not true, since America was just coming out of the bathroom, holding something white. It turned out that the white something was a thermometer. He coughed into his hand, put the thermometer back, and went back to bed. That's when I decided to investigate.

I crept out of the room, coughing a bit as I made my way to the bathroom. I quietly closed the door, and turned on the light. Even if the git had remembered to wash off th thermometer, he thankfully hadn't cleared his past temperature. It said 101.3 F. Not good, only a few degrees lower than what mine had been when the frog had checked it. Shaking my head eco-friendly, I put the thermometer down, and stumbled out of the room. As I was walking, I felt suddenly dizzy. I stopped, and tried to clear my head, but it just got worse. My head swam, my knees buckled, and then everything turned black.

Hi, reader people's! I know we all hate cliffhanger, but this is how life works. Plus I am going to be updating this fanfiction soon anyways. Anyways, see you soon, hopefully.

Ze Awesome Prussian, signing off for now. P.S.- I hope you like my fanfic. Please comment or something.


End file.
